Morir y Renacer
by Delta Elena
Summary: El solsticio de invierno aunque pareciera ser el fin, por el contrario es un nuevo renacer e Itachi lo sabe y por primera vez en su vida; desea tener una muerte y poder renacer para estar junto a ese ninja tan explosivo que es el unico que no lo ve como un genio. Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día. ( 11/Marzo/ 2013)


**-Titulo: Morir y Renacer**

**-Día: 11 de marzo, Solsticio de Invierno**

**-Autor del fic: Delta Elena**

**-Autor del manga: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**O**

**Morir y Renacer**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Froto sus manos con fuerza, era quinta vez que lo hacía en tan solo las dos horas que llevaban de camino; hubiera preferido volar en lugar de solo caminar en círculos como el rubio lo veía.

Deidara nuevamente miro con sus ojos color azul de manera asesina, no entendía porque de aquella misión tan tonta; no entendía porque de todos los Akatsuki tenía que ser precisamente con ese Uchiha que tanto le molestaba.

—Caminar llamamos menos la atención, caminar será bueno, caminar esto; caminar aquello y mucho bla, bla y mas bla—Itachi le miro con esa mirada helada color negro; Deidara no supo en qué momento había comenzado a quejarse en voz alta que incluso el tranquilo chico se detuvo ante tales escusas.

—Está haciendo mucho frio, busquemos un refugio—Solo dijo y sin esperar respuesta camino hacia una cueva cercana que había visto.

Deidara continúo refunfuñando mientras lo seguía, froto de nuevo sus manos enfadándose mas por eso; la nieve que cubría todo el sitio le impedía moverse a su gusto él prefería estar volando repitiéndoselo una y otra vez; prefería otra compañía incluso el cara de tiburón o la planta le eran mucho más agradables.

Pero el sin duda odiaba a Itachi, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas; incluso pensó en un pequeño y casual accidente del cual solo regresaría él; pero suspiro exhalando de nuevo el aire frio que se mostraba en una ligera nube de vapor por las bajas temperaturas.

—Esta cueva nos servirá de refugio—La voz de Itachi volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos, miro la cueva sin muchos ánimos pero al menos estarían abrigados y no serian detectados por ningún ninja.

Entro y la inspecciono era pequeña pero se volvió a repetir que era mucho mejor que estar afuera congelándose, se giro al darse cuenta de que Itachi ya había preparado una fogata sentándose junto al abrigador calor; se acerco imitando la misma acción entrecerrando sus ojos.

El silencio cubrió el pequeño lugar hasta que el gruñir de un estomago lo rompió de golpe.

— ¡No me mires a mí! Yo…no… ¡No he sido yo!—Avergonzado por tal descuido de su cuerpo Deidara gritaba con todas sus fuerzas negando tal acción, pero Itachi parecía no importarle aquello.

—El día de hoy no es cualquiera

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué tanto dices? Yo solo he visto nieve y mas nieve…

—No muy lejos de aquí hay varias personas, están alrededor de una enorme fogata

Deidara le miro molesto, el Sharingan parecía resplandecer con la luz de su pequeña fogata; odiaba esos ojos rojos y se volvía a repetir que de todos los Uchihas el odiaba a Itachi mas que otra cosa; pero había algo especial, ya que Itachi estaba muy hablador y eso era algo muy raro.

—Bailan y cantan alrededor del fuego—volvió a continuar Itachi que parecía absorto, Deidara se quedo entonces embobado en el perfil del Uchiha; ahora tenía una enorme curiosidad por sus palabras.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Ninjas? ¿La hoja? Si son personas comunes no son de mi interés

—Hoy es el solsticio de invierno

— ¿Así? —El rubio respingo su nariz, Itachi seguía observando a la lejanía— ¿Desde cuando el Sharingan sirve para ver cosas a la distancia?

—No sirve para ver a la distancia, los vi cuando nos detuvimos…por eso quise que nos refugiáramos en esta cueva—Sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad al darse cuenta de su acción

—Eres un embustero—Deidara arrojo un gran trozo de madera molesto, por un segundo pensó que el Uchiha ahora tenía una habilidad mas con esos horribles ojos; se quedo en silencio un momento y miro nuevamente al chico de cabellos oscuros— ¿Parece que eso del solsticio te llama la atención?

Itachi entonces le miro, Deidara siempre le pareció una persona muy peculiar; alguien que sin duda desde que le conoció se le hizo interesante aun cuando él jamás lo mencionara; siempre fue considerado un genio alguien sobresaliente; esa era su bendición y al mismo tiempo una enorme maldición.

Al tener tales habilidades la gente siempre le tenía en alta valoración, siempre esperando lo mejor de el mismo, un error o equivocación suya era algo no aceptable; por eso sus peleas con su padre, por eso la carga de sus pecados que morirán junto con el.

Pero Deidara siempre ha sido una persona muy diferente, por el contrario parecía odiarle; él le veía tan solo como lo que quería, tan solo Itachi no un Uchiha habilidoso una simple persona; para Deidara no existía los halagos para él y eso era algo que le agradaba mucho de ese ruidoso rubio.

—Muchos no lo saben pero…esto del solsticio tiene un significado más profundo, bailando alrededor de enormes fogatas aun con este frio, muchos creen que es el fin de algo…—Cerro sus ojos, su pálido rostro se iluminaba con las llamas que de pronto parecían brincar al romperse alguna madera, Deidara de nuevo se quedo mirando esa expresión.

Se mordió los labios, soltaría un enorme grito por la explicación; se sentía ignorante del tema pero algo pasaba que le tenía en ese estado; Itachi no se comportaba como siempre y el no podía resistirse a esa peculiar platica. Acaso era una mariposa siendo guiada hacia las llamas, Itachi era un fuego que le estaba atrayendo y seguramente le quemaría a morir.

Itachi se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, eso era algo que nunca hacia; esa tristeza de su alma siempre estaba enmarcada en todo su rostro sin poder ocultarla; aunque estaba el hecho que no deseaba hacerlo.

Pero el hecho que Deidara estuviera atento a su peculiar estado; era algo que le provocaba una extraña felicidad y era aun más raro el estar hablando de ese tipo de temas con el rubio.

—El solsticio de invierno es más bien un comienzo, por el contrario el verano tiene el significado de terminación de algo…el fin de todo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que el solsticio de invierno es el inicio de todo?

—Muerte y renacer…en mi opinión eso es algo mucho más poderoso que otra cosa

— ¿Muerte…y renacer?—abrió sus ojos azules tanto como pudo, eso le pareció tan atrayente como una enorme explosión; una enorme llama que le había llegado a lo más profundo de su alma

—El solsticio de invierno podría significar para algunos como el fin de algo, el año, planes…una aldea, una vida; pero también es el inicio de algo; por eso lo veo como un renacer…y no sé porque no he podido quitarme eso de la cabeza.

Deidara estaba fascinado por esas palabras, aquel Itachi frente suyo tan hablador no le desagradaba; parecía siempre estar deprimido pero esa leve sonrisa se le hizo tan hermosa y por primera vez en su vida no tenía más palabras; no sabía que gritarle para insultarlo tan solo le veía en completa fascinación.

Se despertó de ese leve retardo suyo, Itachi se había levantado de golpe y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida; eso lo enfureció pero apretó muy fuerte sus puños y pateo la fogata apagándola. Sabía que tenían que moverse, estaba la misión que harían y como ninja de Akatsuki sabia de todos los riesgos; pero él sabía que ese enojo no era contra Itachi pero no podía decírselo.

—Entonces…muerte y renacer, ese solsticio de invierno…bueno…—rasco su rubia cabellera, quería seguir molestando al Uchiha, pero no podía y también estaba el hecho de que le había fascinado todo eso del solsticio.

—Cuando muera, ¿me dejaras volver a tu lado…Deidara?

El rubio se quedo estático al escuchar esa pregunta, creyó que después de todo el Uchiha se estaba burlando de él y por un momento haría una rabieta por tal burla, pero miro aquellos ojos negros y esa expresión en su rostro; era la de un niño a punto de llorar y supo que nada de lo dicho en esa oscura cueva fue una mentira.

Latió con tanta fuerza su corazón que se sintió descubierto, pero trago saliva tan rápido como pudo y paso caminando al lado del pelinegro tan rápido como pudo; pero antes de dejarlo golpeo su hombro con algo de fuerza y con el rostro mirando el piso escondiéndolo entre sus rubios cabellos cayendo por todo este.

—Si…si lo haces, sigue tan parlanchín como ahorita y te esperare….después de todo un genio como yo, no morirá antes que tu.

Itachi se asombró por la respuesta, el mismo estaba más que sorprendido por haber dicho tales palabras; comenzó a caminar para seguir al rubio que nuevamente lanzaba maldiciones hacia cualquier cosa, apretó su mano contra su pecho un momento quiso sostener la mano de Deidara pero se hizo una promesa de que lo haría el siguiente año, en el próximo solsticio de invierno; en aquella próxima muerte y resurrección que tendría el año.

Pero si hubiera sabido que Deidara moriría a inicios de año cuando se les encomendara la misión de ir por el Kazekage, quizás en ese preciso momento hubiera dejado salir lo que su corazón trataba de decirle.

Pero aun con los años y con su propia misión y camino por recorrer, el había hecho una promesa y no importaba si eso iba en contra de todo; el cumpliría su propio deseo oculto.

Al momento de dejar este mundo, cuando su vida llegue a su fin recordaría el solsticio de invierno y entonces podría cumplir esa promesa a sí mismo.

Porque podría volver a su lado, su muerte seria el término de su propio calvario y tendría el renacer de una nueva vida para compartir con Deidara.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Más que nada muchas gracias por la invitación, me siento en verdad muy honrada de haber podido participar por segunda ocasión y espero no haber defraudado a nadie; pero sobre todo a mi querida amiga Derama a quien estimo bastante; nos conocemos de mucho tiempo y espero haber estado a la altura de tan enorme evento que siempre anda organizando.**

**Espero les haya gustado, esta fue mi idea en base a lo que investigue un poco; me quedo grabado bastante eso de la muerte y el renacer; para los que hayan leído algunas de mis historias tengo algo de trauma con la reencarnación y todo eso.**

**Pero juzguen ustedes mismo, disfruten de esta historia; no soy ninguna escritora profesional pero lo que escribo lo hago de corazón y siempre estoy en escucha de sus opiniones y recomendaciones.**

**Me despido y gracias por haber leído esta historia, nos estamos leyendo.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
